


Soft like the stars

by Dramione4evea



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione4evea/pseuds/Dramione4evea
Summary: Don and judy have secretly  been   Completely smitten  with one and other for the longest time.After years of being separated and torn apart  thay finaly   have the chance  to confess
Relationships: Judy Robinson/Don West
Kudos: 8





	Soft like the stars

He had came to the conclusion that it was just the way of things. 

Just as pain demands to be felt so dose love.  
It eats away at your sanity starting at the very dept of your stomach and making it's way to your hart and soon enough to your brain.  
Until it no longer over comes you but.  
Becomes you.  
Leaving you fixed on someone ... Utterly and completely smitten. 

Don west had been struck by sutch felling the very. Moment a beautiful Young doctor had cracked him in the face.

And as sutch the felling had eaten away  
it_slowly but surly utterly intoxicated every morsel of his living being.

It felt wrong to think of_the 20year old woman he had claimed as his best friend. In South a way but he often found that it was out with his control.

But then again nothing had ever felt so right. He had felt it seething through him during the duration of their 7 month excursion. And as mutch as he tried to convince him him self that it was just his mind playing tricks. He tried his best to keep busy. 

But he knew the truth.  
He knew

That he was in love 

He had felt his hart shatter as she was torn away with the rest of the children aboard the colony .

Hart broken wasn't even the word to describe it. He new he was a idiot for not confessing his love. And even more of a idiot when he realized that he might never have the chance to. 

It had taken months for him to come to terms with the love he had left unrequited.  
But eventually. Realized that she was better of with out him better of with someone who could offer her more than he could. 

He had came to terms with the fact that she wasn't his. Slowly and painfully but surly. 

Up until they located the ship. And realized that they could and would be able to find the kids.

The second he realized he would see her again. The love fueled waves came crashing back down engulfing him in entirety. And again crushing him

He had some how managed to keep his cool. Around her when he seen her again trying to keep his usual demeanor 

But as he had predicted it soon became unbearable knowing that she was hear alive and so was he.  
And he hadn't done anything to change that.

It was a Monday night. He lay restless staring at the stars through the large glass window in the bedroom of his small flat. It was strange being able to suddenly see them like this.

Up when they were flying aimlessly in space the stars seamed so close almost touchable tame able. Like if you stretched out your arm high enough you could grab them in your hand.

Back on earth the atmosphere was so destroyed . Stars weren't really.... Visible. They existed... You just couldn't see them. Not like this anyway. He had grew up only knowing their existence from books.  
But he never thought they would be like this.

He had decided the stars were his favorite thing about this plannet.and  
Usually he could stare at them for hours into the wee hours of the morning. As the suns. Slowly came up and took over the sky.

But tonight was different  
Don couldn't lay silently and star gaze for  
Tonight he was restless .Tossing and turning even the stars couldn't detract him. 

Before he knew what he was doing don had pulled his boots on and was jogging down the dark dimly lit street  
Towards Judy house. 

But as he stood frozen from fear outside. The blue dored apartment  
contemplating whether or not knocking was a good idea.. Maybe he should just leave. He had time he could walk back and act as nothing had happened he could convince him self for a another day or too that he wasn't completely smitten for the doctor.

Spinning on the heal of his foot don started to walk away. Jaw clenched and hart pumping out of his chest 

Maybe a another day he would fell as thoe he was good enough for sutch a smart amazing beautiful woman sutch as Judy Robinson. Although he doubted he ever would.

But for now he had maid his mind up...for Now she was to perfect for him.. Just like the stars she was just out of reach.

Running back down the street breathing heavily eyes on the brink of tears 

Turning the corner he reached his unite.  
Walking down the dark drive don saw a shadow against his door.

Upon closer inspection the man came to see that the figure was in_fact a woman....not Just any woman...shit!

Jude? He whispered only loud enough for her to hear...

He wasn't ready to see her yet. Not yet he thought he would have atleast a another day. At most the remainder of tonight.  
And tomorrow he could keep him self occupied enough so that he wouldn't have to see her. Not that he didn't want to. God no more the fact that he wasn't sure if he could. 

But no she stood there fidgeting with the hem of her oversized tshirt. In all her glory.

Jud...what Are you...not That I'm not thrilled to see you..But its 2 am....?

I could ask you the same thing west....

. Well I asked you first doc. 

Fair enough..West..

That maid his hart flutter.  
His name slipping from her lips was enough to send shivers down his spine.

But the way she called him by his last name.  
That was enough to kill him.

Snickering he smiled down at the jumper clad woman in_front of him as worry finally set in on her tired eyes. 

What's up?  
Tilting her head to the side and struggling to avoid eye contact she pursed her lips holding back tears. 

Me... Nothing...

Hey...he Said furrowing his brows towards the girl.  
Come on in its freezing..

Making a mental note to kick him self latter for this. He unlocked and opened the door motioning for her to enter. 

A mix of awkward silence and tension filled the room. 

What brings you to my humble abode he said waving his arms around.

Leaning on the wall beside him.

Wrapping a stand of hair around her finger Judy walked over to the sofa perching on the edge. 

She shrugged looking at the ground.

I just wanted to see you.. Your my friend don..Why is that so strange 

Not at all princes... The nickname burned living his lips. 

Just uh usually when you visit your friends it's in the hours of the day when.. yino it's still light outside.?

That's strange west if I'm not mistaken you were on your way back from a little escapade.  
Of your own.  
Visiting Ava no doubt. Her smile faded 

Ava??!! He said startled. As.. As in my boss Ava . ? 

Obviously don it's so clear there is something going in with you and her... Not that it matters...

Ava Is married he said as calmly as possible  
Trying his best not to burst into a fit of laughter.

To a woman. Judy.

Crimson over came her cheeks as she stared wide eyed at don

Oh...

Maybe it was hopeful thinking but amidst her rosé red face  
He could have sworn he seen a smile.

Oh you missed me he said in a amused tone that's why your hear . Well of corce you missed me who wouldn't. 

Don't flatter your self west....but Yes...a Little...

Smirking he pushed himself of of the wall slowly walking towards her throwing him self onto the other side of the large blue couch. 

Looking up at Judy. In all her glory. A single beam of moonlight illumination the curls falling softly on her face and neck.  
Don had to clenche his jaw in fear of it dropping. 

I missed you too Jude..If it's any consolation 

You did?...

Shut up you know I missed you...

Well she clenched her jaw bruising the hair that once danced in_front of her face behind her ear. 

God she was beautiful.

What..? She smiled. Tilting her head to the side  
Uh..Nothing he answered quickly realizing that he was in_fact staring at her.

Sitting up on the couch that he previously lay on.

He watched as the clearly tense woman in_front of him chewed her lip and looked at the floor.

What's really up with you Robinson?? He spoke trying to distract himself.

Standing up she moved so she couldn't sit on the sofa. Next to him.

Whilst you.. Were away... I had time to think.  
She traced shapes on the sofa with her finger 

About a_lot of things but mainly that I might never see you guys again...  
And the thought of not seeing my mom and dad again...of Will and ..and Penny not seeing them again...

And that was terrifying enough.  
But there was also you... The taught that I might never get to hear you make a snaky comment or a stupid face again.  
That felt different.  
And I spent hours trying to figure out.  
Why I feel the way I do.  
Moving slightly closer she smiled before speaking softly.

Because wee never really established what wee were to echother...  
But eventually I think It just hit me  
She breathed in a sharp intake of breath I... I love you don...

And I think what scarred me the most about that was that I might never get to tell you.

She stopped looking tears. Falling freely down her cheek.

Clenching his jaw he said who's the big baby now. Leaning down he wiped the tears away with his thumb 

A soft chuckle left her lips.

He shook his head softly.  
You know doc. I spent far too many hours convincing my self that I didn't have feelings.  
Mainly because I I thought I'd never see you again.... And even if I did you would be far to good for me

None of it worked thoe....beacase Sitting hear. I am as in love with you as I was the day you broke my nose  
And I wanted to tell you...infact I was coming to tell you. But.... Scratching at the nape of his neck...uh...

Wow real smooth west Judy said mockingly 

Looking deep into her eyes he smirked 

Lifting a hand up to softly cup Don's cheek Judy titled her head to the side . 

Neither of them wanted to ruin this.  
This moment of pure and utter innocence.

But as thay both knew. That wasn't a option 

Don was the one who maid the first move. Leaving in and pressing his forehead to hers. His lips hovering above hers 

You..u...ca...cann... She muttered softly under her breath. 

That was enough for him.  
Slamming his lips to hers. Judy moved her lips against his letting out a small moan. As don pulled gently on her bottom lip.  
In one swift moment don was hovering between Judy's legs lips working away at her own.  
Reching up Judy laced her fingers through his hair running it down his stumbled jaw and down his chest and grabbing a fist full of his gray tshirt a soft growl escaped from Don's lips 

Your beautiful. He slipped out.. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Oh... She said almost shocked buy his words.

He was so gentle the way he traced soft kisses down her jaw.

Pushing him up in one swift motion 

Sitting so she now straddled his leg she smiled leaning In once again pressing shy kisses against Don's lips

Gladly excepting what was happening. He latched onto. Her small waist pulling her closer. 

Letting out a soft squeal don stopped immediately worriedly peering at the woman in_front of him.  
Did I hurt you!? Shit I'm sorry.  
Shaking her head softly  
You know I'm not as fridged as I look west. Shut up and kiss me before I explode 

Don didn't need any more encouragement than that. 

Nothing happened that night aside from  
Soft and hungry breathless kisses. 

As he lay peering at the woman beside him fast asleep curlers falling loosely down her back and face. 

Her soft features dimly lit In moonlight.

That's when don realized that the stars were no longer his favorite thing about this planet.


End file.
